Leyna Fics
by Chezzy123
Summary: A big (hopefully) collection of Leyna Fics, which are fun.
1. Cookies

"Leo what are you doing?" Reyna asked, walking into her praetor villa.

"Why, I'm baking cookies Reyna," Leo stated simply.

"Again? How do you keep getting into my house?"

"You can never have too many cookies. And it's pretty obvious you keep the extra key under the lose stone."

"How did you know-"

"Are they blue cookies?"

"Percy? Why are you here?"

"I heard the word cookies..."

"Percy! Come back here and study your geology."

"Sigh. Coming Annabeth... save me some cookies Leo."

"I will bro, I will."

"How did Percy get here?" Reyna asked.

"He's special…"

*30 min. later*

"Gah, these are horrible," Reyna gagged.

"They're just undercooked," Leo said, un-sticking his fingers from his cookie.

"Then put them back in the oven," Reyna said.

"Why would I put them in the oven when I could do this?!" Leo gasped dramatically, lighting his hand on fire.

"Leo, extinguish that fire before you either burn my house down or I call Percy back in."

"Not until I bake the cookies," Leo mumbled, carefully placing each cookie between his hands.

"Oh gods..."

"Done. They are done. Take a bite..."

"But," Reyna protested.

"Take a bite Reyna."

"But..." Reyna stalled. Leo gave her his best puppy eyes. "Ok," she sighed.

"How is it?" Leo asked, excitement lining his voice.

"Its... delicious," Reyna moaned, taking another bite.

"I am a great chef," Leo smiled.

"Lose the ego Valdez," Reyna said, grabbing another cookie.

"Never! Now stop eating all the cookies, I have to save some for Percy," Leo said, grabbing 6 cookies from the tray. Reyna took that as her cue to shove 3 more into her mouth.  
"Reyna!"


	2. Braids

**A/N: This is a bit of an older piece, so it may not be good. **

Reyna smiled as Leo grumbled to himself behind her, "You do know I can braid my own hair?" Reyna teased.

"I… can… do… this…" Leo muttered, his concentration on the braid messing up his speech. Reyna laughed as he groaned and she felt him unraveling the braid.

"I'm a bit scared you're going to catch my hair on fire," Reyna murmured as he gave another groan of frustration and unraveled the braid again.

"Show me again," Leo said, dropping her hair. Reyna reached back and groped for his hands until he gave them to her.

"See, you go over the middle, then grab the other part and go over the middle, then you repeat," she explained, guiding his hands.

Reyna could feel his eyes watching her as she carefully and slowly braided her hair.

"I GET IT KNOW!" he yelled in victory. Reyna laughed and removed her hands. Leo tugged and weaved her hair for a few minutes.

"Done," He announced, he pulled out a camera phone and snapped a pic, then handed it to her.

"Leo," she gasped. "My hair." She gingerly patted her hair, careful not to ruin the intricate braids crisscrossing her scalp.

Leo grinned, "Once I got one the rest were simple, actually, really, _really_, simple," Leo's brow furrowed. "Can you teach me how to fishtail?"

Reyna grinned, "So first you separate it into two parts…."


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: Well Leo's kinda out of character, they're older and more mature in this I guess. Hope you like it, it's not my best. **

Reyna was sound asleep. Her head was resting on Leo's chest, her hand loosely gripping his shirt, and her hair rose from her face each time she exhaled. Leo's eyes were still glued to the cheesy movie Percy had recommended (that drama queen).

Leo absentmindedly ran his hand through Reyna's hair, ignoring the soft mumbles that escaped her lips.

Suddenly her hand tightened on his shirt and her mumbles became louder.

Leo switched his hand to her back, slowly rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Shh, Rey, your ok."

Her mumbles increased in volume. "Leo," she muttered. "Leo!" she yelped, much more audible.

"Rey, shh, you're dreaming, calm down."

Reyna grew more and more restless, yelling Leo's name over and over again.

"Reyna. Reyna listen," Leo whispered, holding her hands down so she didn't hurt herself. "I'm right here, I'm fine. Wake up."

Reyna trashed against his grip so Leo repeated what he'd said. She slowly calmed down, her breathing become less even and not as deep. Her dark eyes flew open, meeting his immediately. Her expression changed.

"Leo," she said, like she'd just realized something terrible. She buried her head in his shirt and cryed. Leo rubbed her back and stroked her hair till she stopped.

"I… had to kill you. I had to kill you or else watch someone else torture you. I couldn't do it, they were going to kill you…" Reyna muttered into his shirt.

"But I'm fine, it was just a dream."

"Yeah, just a dream…" Reyna sat up and looked off at something far away, silent and still. Finally she blinked once, twice, three times, rubbed her eyes, and layed her head back on Leo's chest.

"What's even happening in the movie?"


	4. Pop Tarts

**Sorry it took so long for me to update... I was sick... then I was bad... then I want on vacation... then I finally decided to type! And that's when this happened...**

* * *

"Reyna-"

"I'm busy, Valdez."

"But, I'm hungry."

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Why would I have food?"

"Well this is your house…" Leo trialed off, indicating to the fridge in an over exaggerated way.

"Well, I eat at the mess hall," Reyna said, mimicking him by gesturing to the mess hall.

"So you can have jelly beans at a meeting but nothing at your house?" Leo shook his head. "That's just sad…"

"Valdez, I have work. I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but it has to be done."

Leo pouted. "But I'm so hungry."

"Mars Almighty! If I give you some food will you go away?" Leo nodded vigorously. "Fine then," Reyna stood and walked to the small kitchen. She opened the fridge to revel a box of strawberries and a bag of spinach. Leo recoiled from the vegetables.

"Ewwwwww, why would you eat that?"

"It's good!"

"Got any other food?" Leo asked.

Reyna sighed and turned to the cupboard. She opened it to revel stacks of junk food. Oreos, Nutter Butters, Jelly Bellys (there were _a lot_ of those), Chips Ahoy, snack bars, and…

"POP TARTS!" Leo screamed, grabbing the box near the top.

"Ugh, why do I even have those?"

Leo turned to look at her with a astonished face. "You don't like Pop Tarts?"

"Gods no, they're so unhealthy," Reyna said.

"You have over 50 kinds of cookies in that cupboard and your calling my babies unhealthy?"

"Your babies?"

"MY BABIES!"

"Calm down Leo, they can be your babies…"

"Very good Reyna," Leo said. "My babies require a toaster."

"I have a toaster, but why do you need it?"

"Reyna! I have to toast them!"

"You toast Pop Tarts?" Reyna asked.

"Of course!" To prove his point Leo tore the Pop Tarts wrapper and slammed them into the toaster.

"Leo, you're going to break my toaster," Reyna scolded.

"They shall be toasted!" Leo screamed, hitting cancel and grabbing the flying Pop Tarts. He then continued to scream and ran out the door, down to the main camp, and into the bathhouse, all the while screaming about his Pop Tarts.

"Your welcome!" Reyna called after him.

"POP TARTS!"

* * *

**I have no regrets...**


	5. Date

"Please," Leo begged, walking behind Reyna.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I don't have time for a relationship," Reyna said, unlocking her door.

"But Reyna, your beautiful, I'm hot, it was a match made by Aphrodite!"

"Never mention that name again," Reyna growled.

"Then go out with me!"

Reyna sighed and threw her bag down on the table. She walked to her fridge and grabbed a Coke, tossing one to Leo too.

"I can't Leo, it's too much to handle."

"Reyna please, we can handle this," Leo said, dropping to the couch dramatically.

"Leo, can you just give me some time to think?" Reyna asked, moving Leo's legs and sitting as well.

Leo covered his face with his hands. "Ok. But can we watch SpongeBob now?"

/\\/\\line_break_thing/\\/\\

"Reyna? Have you decided if you're ready for mwah?" Leo asked one day.

"Yeah Leo, I did, and you know what?" Reyna said.

"What?"

"This," Reyna said. She wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

Reyna broke away. "That should answer your questions." And she walked off.

* * *

**My fail at romance. I'm sorry... Expect a new ****_story _****soon! Not a one shot I hope!**


	6. Halloween

**Hello! Long AN kay?**

**SO... excuses. Well. I had...4 tests (74% and up!), 6 SS chapters due (on Greece!), volunteering, Bat/Bar mitzvah, I read the Mortal Instruments Series, my sisters discovered Minecraft, and I was just really ****_really_**** lazy.**

**Without further ado, I bring you, Leyna. (Btw written while thinking of B-day, guess what day it is!)**

* * *

"Reyna?" a voice said from behind her. She looked up. Leo stood in front of her, having once again broken into her house.

"What, Valdez?" she asked.

"You know what day it is, right?"

Reyna sighed. "It's October 1st."

Leo nodded. "Good, so you understand the holiday that' coming up?"

"Leo, I have work-"

"It's Halloween Rey!"

"Stop calling me that," Reyna snapped. "Now why do you insist I know this?"

Leo sighed over-dramatically. "This means trick-or-treating."

"Leo please, I have so much work and Octavian won't leave me alone, and I don't care about this!"

"How could you say that!? You _love _candy."

Reyna set her pen down. "I do, but as we know from experience, I have enough candy."

"You can never have enough candy!" Leo said.

"Leo. Please tell me this, why do you care?"

"Because we need to plan your costume."

"Why can't I just wear a toga and say it's a costume?"

"Because... um… it's not fun!"

Reyna stood up and walked to her mini kitchen. She grabbed her bag of Starburst jellybeans and went back to her paperwork.

"Leo, I'm not going trick-or-treating. I don't plan to this year or next year, never."

Leo frowned. "I bought you a princess costume. See you on Halloween." Leo walked out the door.

* * *

Halloween

"Reyna! Come on, we're gonna miss the candy!" Leo yelled from his spot in her doorway.

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Because you didn't agree to anything else."

"You didn't give me any other choices!"

"Just come on!"

Reyna flounced dramatically into the room. She stopped and threw her arms out in a _ta-da_ movement.

"You look perfect," Leo laughed.

"I know that." Reyna readjusted her weapon belt. "This outfit is so… strange. Can I at least know who I am?"

"Nope. You're going to be left in the dark because you didn't want to go trick-or-treating."

"Look, can we just get this over with?" Reyna said. "And… what are you wearing?" she gestured to his strange outfit. He wore a black leather jacket and tight black pants. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to revel a bunch of scribbles that may have been tattoos. He had a fake gun strapped to his side.

"Duh. I'm Uriah, from Divergent…"

"Never heard of it."

"No one has! And for gods sake you're Marlene!" Leo said, throwing his hands up.

"Wait who am I?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

Reyna walked out of the door quickly with Leo close behind.

"We're gonna leave camp, Nico's waiting outside the tunnel. He's going to shadow travel us to Percy and Annabeth-"

"Wait. They're going to see me in _this_?"

"Yes, of course. Now on with my explanation, Hazel and Frank and possibly Jason and Piper are going to meet us too. Oh and then we're going trick-or-treating."

"Just please, allow me to die in peace," Reyna muttered.

"You're not going to die, now come on!"

* * *

They reached the border of camp a few minutes behind schedule; Reyna had insisted that no one from camp saw her, even though her clothes were perfectly normal. Nico stood in his usual outfit, an aviator jacket and black jeans.

"Let's go," Nico said. He didn't wait for them to respond but instead grabbed Leo and Reyna's hand. They were plunged into darkness before showing up at Percy's apartment.

The door flew open almost immediately.

"You're here!" Percy's mom, who insisted they call her Sally, cried. "Percy and Annabeth are in the kitchen if you want to come in…" she trailed off as she looked at their outfits. "What's with this Divergent thing?"

"Again with the Divergent!" Reyna said, exasperated. She stormed into Percy's apartment and threw herself onto the couch.

Percy and Annabeth peeked at her from the kitchen.

"You haven't heard of it?" Annabeth asked.

"No! Now who are you two dressed up as?"

Percy threw himself forward, arms out wide. "Behold, the powerful and mysterious, Four!"

"You're a number?"

"No! I'm a person! Get with the fandom Reyna…"

"I'm Tris," Annabeth said.

She was wearing almost exactly the same outfit as Reyna, a black tank top and leather pants, and she had three 'tattoos'. 3 ravens drawn on her collarbone, flames on one shoulder, and some sort of intertwined hands on the other. Percy had flames on his neck- what was it with the flames?- and more black clothing.

"Can we go yet?" Leo asked. "The candy is screaming my name."

Nico slunk into the room. "Hazel and Frank aren't coming, something about seeing a 3-D movie…"

"Well then," Percy said, jumping up. "Let us go!"

* * *

Leo had eaten too much candy. After the 12th piece, he was sort of just in a haze. Reyna had eaten her whole bag, yet she seemed entirely unaffected. Percy and Nico had reacted similarly to Leo from their sugar intake.

"Annabeth…" Percy's voice said from behind him. Leo twisted from his sprawled out position to look at him. He was sitting on the counter of him mom's kitchen, candy wrappers sprinkled around him.

"What Percy?"

"Are you seeing unicorns?"

"No Percy."

"Are you sure Annabeth? I think you're a unicorn yourself."

"Percy, I'm going to take your candy away now."

"Nooooooooooo!" Percy yelled. He reached out for his candy bag as Annabeth slipped it from him hands. "The unicorns are stealing my candy! Helppppp."

"Leo," Reyna whispered to the back of his head. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any Butterfingers?"

"What? Yeah, take 'em all, I can't stand them."

Reyna's dark eyes widened. "You don't like Butterfingers?"

"Nope."

"You're missing out…"

"Rey?"

"What, Valdez?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Stop eating candy, Leo."

"But…"

"Not today Valdez."

"Tomorrow?" Leo's brown eye's pleaded.

"Maybe. Now I'm going to take your candy."

"Ok…"

"See you, Leo," Reyna picked up his candy bag and went to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey Percy," Leo said.

"What Leo?" Percy asked.

"The unicorns are pretty, aren't they?"

"They are Leo. They are."

Reyna turned to Annabeth. "Remind me never to give them candy again."

Annabeth laughed. "Agreed."

* * *

**Ok! So, I have a half written chapter. I want you guys to yell at me if it's not up my the end of next month, if that long.**


	7. Fight

**Let's see... excuses. I have quite a few.**

**1) My dog got hit by a car**

**2) We had to have a funeral**

**3) Sister's birthday**

**4) Busy, busy, BUSY**

**Yeah, I'm done.**

* * *

_Sometime after a fight…_

"You have no idea how much I've suffered!" Leo screamed.

"You've suffered?" Reyna demanded. "Do you have any idea what suffering means?! My home was _destroyed_. Twice. By you and your stupid friends.

"My stupid friends! At least my friends didn't attempt to destroy you're camp!"

"Well gee I wonder why," Reyna tapped her chin, mockingly. "Maybe because you already destroyed it!"

"_I_ destroyed it!? I was under _mind control_, Rey. By Gaea and her minions. It wasn't my fault."

"So who's is it, mine?!"

"It was Gaea's!"

"Maybe if you were braver and if you didn't always turn everything into a joke you could've killed her before half our friends died!"

"_Our_ friends! What happened to them being stupid! And, news flash, you didn't spend 8 months building a huge ship so you could take a life-threatening journey to the ancient lands! You didn't lose your memory, or lose a loved one!"

"Don't you dare say that, Valdez," Reyna growled. She jabbed a finger into his ribs. "I lost _everyone._ I lost Hylla, my father, my mother couldn't care less, and Ja-" Reyna stopped.

"Just say it, we both know what you were going to say," Leo scoffed. Reyna said nothing. "Jason. That's what you were going to say. He didn't love you Reyna, he couldn't even remember you, and he still doesn't!"

"I can't believe you just said that. I cared about him. And I lost him."

"I killed my own _mother _because of Gaea. She died in a fire _I_ started. I was turned down by every single one of my relatives. I lived in 14 different foster homes before I went to Camp Half Blood, and _you_ tried to destroy it."

"Maybe Gaea controlled you so long because you were _weak, _Valdez. And you still are," Reyna snapped.

Leo flushed a deep, angry red. His hand burst into flame, which would've been funny if it weren't for the fact he was extremely upset.

"Maybe I am weak. But I will always be stronger than you."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Well, let's see. How many quests have you been in? How many people did you lose? How many wars have you fought? How many times did you feel fear? I've fought for _our_ freedom and safety while _my_ friends die."

Tears glistened in Reyna's eyes, though she didn't know if they were from anger or sorrow. "I have never loved someone as much as I loved you, Valdez, but right now, I think it'd be better if you left."

They were nose-to-nose now. Reyna's eyes had never looked so much like stone. Without thinking Leo slammed his lips to hers. There was no love or passion in the kiss, just pure anger.

Reyna kissed Leo back with just as much fierceness. Leo could feel his lips bruising. Reyna pushed him away and turned.

"Get out of my house, Valdez."

Leo stormed out the door. He didn't look back.

Reyna sat down, buried her head in her hands, and cried.

* * *

**Sort of OOC Reyna... No regrets. Review maybe?**


	8. Colds

Leo reached under a flowerpot near Reyna's door and pulled out a key. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Rey?" he called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

Leo walked into her small living room. Reyna was lying on the couch, tissues scattered across the floor and some sort of bridal show played on the TV. She looked miserable, red nose, pale face, and tired eyes.

"How you feeling?" he asked, putting a hand on her forehead. "Geez, you're burning up."

"Yeah, I feel like shit." Reyna muttered. "And this bride is seriously bitchy. She won't let her bridesmaids wear any purple. Purple is a pretty color!"

"Reyna, calm down. Do you want some soup?"

"Yes, I'm freezing. "

"Really? You're burning up though."

"No, I'm cold."

"Okay, you're cold," Leo muttered. He lazily heated up Reyna's soup while she yelled at the bride about choosing purple.

"She can't hear you, Rey," he said, knowing she didn't care but wanting to speak.

"Leo, could you put the soup in a cup so I can drink it?" Reyna asked.

"What? That's a little weird, you sure you okay?"

"Just give me my chicken noodle sickness curer."

He placed the cup of soup in her hands before sitting near her legs.

"Thanks, I'm freezing," Reyna said, curling her hands around the mug. Normal girls would have some strange coffee hot chocolate thing, but Reyna wanted soup in a cup. Figures.

"Come here then," Leo said, pulling Reyna towards him.

"Leo, I don't want you to get sick," Reyna protested.

"Just trust me."

Reyna relaxed a bit. "Wow, you're hot," she muttered.

"Ah, yes, that's what I'm told."

"Oh shut up. And I'm sick of this bride, put on something funny."

"Patience, Rey. Let the strangeness of Psych calm you."

"What the heck is Psych?" Reyna asked.

"Well, it's about this detective guy and he says he's a psychic but really he just notices things, oh and his name is Shawn, though it might be spelled Sean, and he has a funny friend named Gus and they scream a lot."

"Seems weird."

"It's funny!" Leo protested. "Plus in every episode there's a hidden pineapple and I've found them all,"

"That's nice," Reyna mumbled. "Could you get me some jelly beans?"

Leo nodded and entered her kitchen, pulling open the cupboard to Reyna's junk food stash. He grabbed Reyna's jellybeans and threw some Poptarts into the toaster for himself.

"Remember last time you had Poptarts here?" Reyna asked him when he sat down. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Leo laughed. "I may or may not have had a lot of coffee that day."

"Wait, what's happening?" Reyna asked, motioning to the TV.

"Um, that bald guy got murdered and Shawn/Sean and Gus got called in by the actual cops, Lassie and Jules, to investigate and now they're figuring out the crime. Just wait, someone's going to put a gun to Gus's head any second now and he'll use a conveniently placed wine bottle to knock him out once Shawn or Lassie break into wherever he is."

"Interesting. The blonde chick did it," Reyna noted.

"Jules?"

"No, the one who was walking around behind baldy. She slipped something into her pocket just before he died and she was the first to leave when he died."

"Thanks, Rey. Now what do we look forward to?"

"You tell me, the pineapple just passed, it was on Shawn's desk. "

"Fine then. Wait till the psychic revel, they're hilarious."

Reyna sat up sneezed. "Ugh."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just sick and all." She coughed.

"Don't you take any medicine?"

"Medicine is for mundanes and muggles."

"What is a mundane."

"Someone from the human world."

"Okay then. I have some ambrosia if you want any."

"I'm fine."

"Reyna," Leo warned. "You know Octavian will come up some sort of work to give you to do even if you're not healthy."

"Please, he'll give me work even if I'm dying."

"Yeah…" Leo trailed off. They sat in silence and watched Psych reruns. Leo was braiding and unbraiding Reyna's hair.

"Leo, what are you doing?"

"Practicing my braiding skills."

"And why is that?"

"Because Piper won't let me braid her hair and the Aphrodite girls don't like me."

"Makes sense."

Reyna straightened her legs out and leaned her head back on Leo's shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to Leo go on about Psych and hairstyling.

"Someone's tired," Leo noticed.

"Let me sleep."

Leo obeyed and shut up, watching TV and nibbling on his Poptart. Reyna's breathing slowed and evened out. Leo smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. He stood up slowly and gathered up the trash and dishes Reyna had lying around. He dumped it in the kitchen before returning to where Reyna was.

He slid an arm under her head and one under her legs before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to her small room. He laid her onto the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Feel better."

Leo shut off the TV and replaced the key in it's hiding place before leaving Reyna.

* * *

"Leo?" Reyna said when she picked up the phone.

"I'm sick."

Leo listened to her laugh. "I'll be there soon."


	9. Greyhounds

**New chapter! It talks a bit about dogs being beaten. **

* * *

"Hey, Rey," Leo called. "I bring food."

Reyna looked up from her pile of paperwork and blinked. Letters were still swimming in her vision. "Huh? Oh, just…" she blinked again. "Thanks."

Leo set down the grocery bag of food. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Paperwork," Reyna groaned. "Octavian's made it his new goal to make up as many issues as possible so my life is more miserable."

"Hey, at least you have me," Leo said. "Who else would bring you food?"

"Depends, what food did you bring?"

Leo reached into the bag and started pulling items out, naming them as he removed them. "We have… 4 bags of M&M's, 4 Snickers, a 6-pack of Coke, some cookies, 5 bags of Starburst Jellybeans, and a bag of Hershey Kisses."

Reyna's face brightened. "So you brought me candy?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Reyna launched herself from her chair and flung her arms around Leo, planting a kiss on his cheek. "At least I have you."

Leo smirked. "They say the way to a man's heart is food. Apparently the way to your heart is artificially flavored, sugar filled, sweets."

Reyna considered his reasoning. "Pretty much. Now pass me some M&M's I'm starving."

It took Reyna 5 minutes to eat all of the candy and drink 5 Cokes. Leo only got to drink one pop.

"Gods, that was delicious," Reyna said, stifling a burp. Leo wondered how Reyna could eat that much candy and still be stick thin.

"Let's do something," Leo said.

"Do what?"

Leo sat in silence as he thought. "Let's go see Harry Potter."

"You've seen Harry Potter."

"Then let's see Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief, or maybe the Sea of Monsters."

"What?"

"Nothing," Leo said. "Just something to catch your attention."

"I know, let's watch Twilight," Reyna suggested.

Leo's nose caught on fire. "No. Nope. No, nope, no no no no, won't see it, nope."

"Leo, please don't burn down my house, I was kidding."

Leo nodded solemnly and sat on the floor by Reyna's feet. Argum and Argentum lay down next to him. He pulled a screwdriver out of his belt and tapped Argentum's nose.

"Leo, greyhounds are sensitive, don't tease him."

"Two things. One, your dogs didn't grow up on a track like most greyhounds so they haven't exactly been underfed and beaten, and two, these dogs are capable of ripping my hands off, I'm not teasing them."

He moved the screwdriver around Argentum's head and laughed when the dog bit the screwdriver in half. "I told you."

"Okay, how do you know so much about greyhounds?"

"One of my foster families had four greyhounds. They all had scars and I guess it made me ask a lot of questions that didn't have pretty answers. Did you know they hit them with cattle prods sometimes? And they also throw food into the cages and let the dogs fight each other for it."

"Gods, that's awful."

"One of the dogs, Harlow, used to lay on the ground whimpering while the others ate because he was the weaker dog. He got over it just before I left though and learned how to play with toys."

"Leo, please stop telling me about greyhounds, my dogs don't like it."

As if on cue Argum growled.

"Mars Almighty he only does that when Octavian or Jason are here, let's hope it's the latter," Reyna mumbled.

Leo jumped up and opened the door. "Jason!"

"Hey, Leo. Where's Rey- OH MY GODS!" Jason yelped. Argentum and Argum had jumped up and ran to him, Argentum sniffing his leg and Argum nipping at his hands.

"Jason, glad to see you still dislike my dogs."

"These things are killing machines!" Jason argued, his voice higher that usual. He seemed like he was trying not to run out of the room screaming for Thalia. "I thought maybe they'd be asleep or maybe they locked themselves in the bathroom."

"They're quite lovable, really," Leo pointed out, scratching both dogs behind their metal ears with the remains of his screwdriver. "I could tell you a lot about greyhounds-"

"No more sad greyhound stories Leo, please," Reyna said. "Why are you here Jason?"

"Oh, um, Octavian wanted to see if you were done with your paperwork."

Reyna frowned and mumbled some choice words about Octavian before picking up most of the papers on her desk and handing them to Jason. "Tell him not to bug me again or my digs will find him in his sleep," Reyna warned.

"You know I can't say that to him, but I will leave you two to whatever you were doing…" he trailed off, one hand resting on the door.

"We weren't doing anything," Reyna said. She pushed Jason out the door. "Have fun with Octavian!" she called to Jason.

"I will!" he called back.

Argum barked as the door shut. "Reyna, your dogs are true greyhounds, they're loud and needy."

"Thank you Leo, I'm sure my dogs will appreciate that lovely compliment."

Leo kissed Argum's head. "I am sorry if I offended you dog."

"Leo, really. His name is Argum. And stop kissing them, you'll ruin their coats."

"Would you rather I kissed you, then?"

"Leo, that's seriously cheesy and I may just fall for it."

Leo smiled and kissed Reyna's cheek again. "I'm going to go built a bunch of dog toys and collars so I have an excuse to watch your dogs, see ya tomorrow."

"I'm going to be busy tomorrow," Reyna warned.

"And I'll watch the dogs," Leo said as he threw his screwdriver across the room and left.

"I will never understand him," Reyna muttered to herself as she watched him run off to wherever he kept his way back to Camp Half Blood.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. R&R I guess.**


	10. Floaties

**Hello! ****_Very _****quick Leyna. Expect 2 multi chapter stories soon to make up for Gruniper and Chrisse.**

* * *

"Leo?" Reyna called. "Where'd you go?" She glanced at the cabins around her, trying to spot Leo's familiar figure. He wasn't there. She did see Annabeth though, and after stopping her to ask about Leo, she set off to the lake.

She found him there, as expected. What she did not expect was his outfit. He was floating in the middle of the lake, in floaties. Not normal, orange, floaties; bright pink ones.

"Reyna!" he yelled, waving. He paddled over to where she was in jerky arm and leg swings. She waved back slowly.

"What are you wearing?"

Leo looked down at his floaties. "Percy gave them to me so he doesn't have to make sure I drown."

"And he didn't have another color available?" Reyna asked wearily.

"Yes, but I liked these ones."

Oh gods.

"You know, the water's really nice," Leo said.

"That's nice, but I'm not in a swimsuit."

Leo frowned. "I could say to buy one at the camp store, but that's a waste of words." He unsteadily swam over to shore. He dragged himself onto dry land and dramatically crawled over the Reyna before collapsing.

"I need mouth-to-mouth," he stage whispered.

"I'm not kissing you," Reyna said. "Not after you just went swimming."

"Yet you'll kiss me when I'm beaten and bloody."

"That's different."

Leo stood up and shook his head like a dog. Reyna glanced up at him. He was wearing flame patterned swim trunks and she could see where his tan begun on his arms.

"Stop staring in my abs," Leo said jokingly. Reyna laughed.

"You don't have abs, you're scrawny."

"I invented scrawny," Leo huffed. A sudden grin lit up his face. Reyna was too afraid to ask why.

"You sure you're not going swimming?" Leo asked.

She nodded.

"Too bad."

Leo stepped closer to her and picked her up before she could blink. His pink floaties pressed into her side. He jogged the short distance to the lake in seconds.

"Have fun," he muttered before unceremoniously throwing her into the lake.

She was almost instantly engulfed in cold water. Reyna pushed herself off the bottom of the rocky lake and broke the surface.

"Valdez!" She spluttered. "I'll kill you!"

Two pink floaties hit the water near her face. "Don't drown," he called before running off towards the cabins. Reyna pulled a dagger the belt on her waist and stabbed the floaties viciously before wading to shore.

Reyna wrung out her sopping wet toga and ran off towards the cabins.

Leo was hiding under the Stoll brother's bunk. It only cost Reyna a drachma to get them to tell her.

She entered the Hermes cabin slowly. From the doorway she could she the edge of Leo's flame colored swimsuit. He'd chosen _such_ an excellent hiding spot.

Reyna kneeled down next to the bunk. Leo was hunched in a ball with his hands over his eyes.

"Hi, Leo."

He started and banged his head against the top of the bunk.

"Oww," he groaned. He rolled out from under the bed to her feet. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

"Yes," Reyna said before dragging him out of the cabin and into the central green. She stopped near Hestia's fire. The goddess was nowhere in sight.

Reyna kneed Leo in the groin and threw him into the fire.

"Ughhhhh," Leo moaned.

"Have fun!" Reyna called over her shoulder. She left Leo in his heap in the fire the rest of the day.

* * *

**Off the see SOM. R&R!**


	11. Cookies 2

**Have something happy...**

* * *

"REYNAAAAAAAA!" Leo cried, throwing himself onto her couch. He let out a pitiful cry as he rolled onto the floor.

"What do you want?" Reyna asked. She crouched next to Leo and tried to coax him off the floor.

"It's an emergency, I need your help immediately," Leo muttered, rolling over to look up at her.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?" Reyna asked.

Leo looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Jason won't buy me a cookie."

Reyna stood up looked up at the sky. "Mars Almighty, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Reynaaaaaa. I need my cookie so I don't die," Leo whined.

"You don't need the cookie, Leo."

"Yes I do! I'm not leaving till I get one." To prove his point Leo wedged himself under her table.

"My gods, Leo. You don't need a cookie, I have plenty of Poptarts and M&M's," Reyna said, pulling out multiple other types of candy from her cupboard of diabetes as Leo put it.

"You don't understand. I _need _these cookies."

Reyna tossed a package of Oreos at him. "Just eat those, they're double stuffed."

Leo rolled out from under her table and grabbed the Oreos. He stuffed a few in his mouth and frowned.

"I don't want these, I want chocolate chip."

"My gods, Leo. Eat your Oreos, and leave me alone," Reyna groaned.

"But, Reyna," Leo whimpered. "The dogs want cookies, too." Leo reached for Aurum and turned his head towards Reyna. "See his face?"

"Leo, he hates that," Reyna chided.

"Now he needs cookies to cheer him up."

Reyna ignored Leo and sat down near her stack of paperwork. "GO find someone who cares."

Leo frowned. "I'm taking these Oreos," he said before leaving. Reyna watched him go.

She woke up the next day with Oreos in every corner of her house and a note that said, _I wanted chocolate chip._

* * *

**That's the best I can do for now. R&R please, and leave a prompt of somesort so I don't have to sit here for hours trying to think of what to write.**


End file.
